Fear
by GreekMythologyFreak12
Summary: Kim is always scared of riding a roller coaster ever since she was 4 years old. Will her over protective boyfriend, Jack Brewer help her overcome her fear? Or will Kim always be scared of roller coasters forever? Sweet one-shot.


**Hello Dear readers.**

**If you like KICK stories you came to the right place. If you don't, read it anyway.**

**And I was thinking this should be a one shot, right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin'it, Jack and Kim, and Skull Ripper. (I got the name "Skull Ripper" from the episode of Kickin'it, "Kim of Kong.")**

**I hope you like it and enjoy!**

Kim's POV

-At home-

I was just working on my Math homework when someone knocked on my door.

"One Minute!" I yelled as I got up and retrieved the door, and opened to see my boyfriend, Jack smiling at me.

"Hey cutie." He answered smiling at me as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey Jack, what are you doing here?" I asked him as I hugged him.

"I want to go to the amusement park. Can you come with me! Please!" Jack pleaded.

I shooked my head and said, "Jack, not now. I have to finish my homewerk."

He suddenly gave me one of his puppy dog eyes, that I couldn't resist. I tried to look away bot I couldn't so I just give up.

"Fine!" I yelled as I threw my hands up in the air.

He grinned at me and grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the Amusement Park.

When we got there, Jack wanted to go to this new ride called "The Skull Ripper."

Its the tallest rollar coaster in the world. The thing is, I don't like Rollar coasters. Its because when I was 4 years old, I went on a Rollar coaster. Halfway through the ride, I got scared that I accidentally stand up for some reason. And the wind was so strong it blew me away and I fell. Luckily we were closer to the ground, so it was kinda Ok, except I broke my hand. I had to wear a cast for 8 weeks! Ever since then I never went on a rollar coaster.

"Why don't we go later." I suggested hoping he would say yes.

He groaned and said, "Fine Kimmy."

I punched him in the arm, and he groaned again louder.

"Why did you punch me?" He asked as he rubbed his arm.

"Don't. Call. Me. Kimmy." I hissed at Jack.

"But I am your boyfriend. Can I please call you Kimmy. Please." Jack pleaded for the second time that day.

"No Jack." I told him sternly. But I knew he is going to call me Kimmy anytime soon.

First we went on the Ferris Wheel, then I saw a very cute bear I wanted. I didn't want to tell Jack, because then he'll be wasting money on me, So I didn't say anything. But I kept on looking at the bear, and after a few minutes Jack knew I wanted that Bear.

"I'll be right back, Kimmy." He replied while winking at me. I was about to punch him, but he was already walking away.

After a few minutes of waiting, Jack came back with the blue teddy bear I wanted.

"Jack, how did you know?" I gushed as he handed me the teddy bear.

"I've had my choices." He replied as he wink at me again. I giggled and lightly punched his arm.

After a few more rides, Jack complained that he wanted to ride the Skull Ripper.

I sighed and said, "Jack, I don't want to ride the Skull Ripper."

"Why not? Is Little Kimmy scared?" He asked, as he smirked at me.

This time I didn't punch him, even if he did call me Kimmy.

"What. Pshtt! I am not scared of Rollar coasters." I answered as my voice got higher.

"Yes you are!" He answered as he burst out laughing. I couldn't take it anymore. I guess I am scared of Rollar coasters, but I thought my boyfriend would've calmed me down, but instead he laughed.

I threw the blue bear down that Jack got for me earlier today, and said, "Why don't you go and ride the Skull Ripper by yourself." I answered as I burst into tears and ran away from a shocked Jack.

I found a bench so I sat down, and started crying even harder. Jack is the worst boyfriend ever! I felt someone sat right beside me, but I ignored them and kept on crying.

Someone touched my shoulder but I shrugged them away.

"Kim." Jack whispered into my ear.

I stopped crying and faced him. "What do you want Jack?" I answered as I wiped away my tears.

"Why are you scared of Rollar coasters?" He asked quietly.

I sighed and replyed, "Why do you care?"

"Because I love you." He whispered as he kissed me on the cheek.

"If you did love me, you wouldn't laugh at me." I told him, as I got up and started heading toward the exit.

Jack was right behind my heels, and he grabbed my arm, and twirled me around until I was facing him. His face was so close to my face I could feel his warm breath. "Kim, I will always love you. Its just that I didn't know the fiesty Kim would be scared." He whispered.

I stared at him and said, "I am still a girl, you know."

He sighed and said, "I am sorry Kim. I shouldn't have laughed at you. Would you please forgive me?" He asked me.

I glanced at his face and thought for a moment. Should I? I do love him, but sometimes he could be so annoying.

"Fine." I finally said at last.

He smiled at me, and kissed me full on the lips. We were like that for a few minutes, when we both let go to get some oxygon.

"Ok, lets go." He answered as he pulled my arm.

"Where?" I asked him, but he didn't answer me. Instead he led me to the Skull Ripper.

"Jack, I swear you can't make me go on that ride." I told him.

-A few moments later-

"I can't believe your making me do this." I answered as Jack hold my hand so I couldn't escape.

We were standing in the line waiting for our turn to go on The Skull Ripper.

He sighed and said, "You can't run away from your fears. Thats why you are going to face them."

I whimpered and said, "But Jack, what if I fall down again?"

He shooked his head and replyed, "First I won't let you fall, and second there is 78% that you might fall."

I glared at him and I sarcastically replyed, "Thanks that makes me feel a lot better."

He laughed and said, "I was joking. I promise you won't fall."

Before I could say anything else it was our turn to get on.

I didn't move, instead I stood their frozen. Jack sighed, then he picked me up in a bridal style and carried me to the rollar coaster. He sat me down and buckled my seat belt and he did the same. He put his arms around my neck and whispered, "Kim its ok, don't be scared."

I snuggled into Jack and he lightly kissed my forehead. The ride started and I got scared as each second past.

"J-Jack, I can't d-do it." I whispered to him.

"Kim, its ok I got you. Just enjoy the ride, it'll be fun." He replied.

I looked up at him and nodded and started to melt when I looked into his chocolate eyes.

The whole ride wasn't really that scary. Jack would always kiss my cheek and started to say some random stuff to get my mind off of realizing that I am actually riding this Rollar Coaster.

After a while, the ride finally stopped and Jack carried me again in a Bridal style.

"Was that too hard." He whispered into my ear.

I giggled and lightly punched his arm the second time today.

He put me down, and we both started to walk when this guy threw a ball at Jack.

We both turned around and saw Frank laughing at us.

"Aw is little Jackie mad." Frank teased.

Jack clenched his fist and chased Frank all around the Amusement park.

I laughed and yelled, "Thats my man!" Some people turned and looked at me with a strange look, but I ignored them.

All I was thinking was,

_Thanks Jack, you are the best boyfriend ever._

**Ok I am finally finished with my first fanfic.**

**Yay, and personally I kinda hate this story, but if you give me at least 20 reviews I will post another story.**

**Thanks and see you next time.**

**Oh and don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
